Invisble Ink
by Team Socket
Summary: *sigh* Has nothing at all to do with invisible ink until Chapter 3000 practically. It's pretty bad. *sigh* Oh, well. It's about Draco and his cousin (and uncle and soon to be stepcousin). Don't ask, but do review.
1. 1

Invisible Ink

****

Chapter 1- Auntie Jenna

Draco stared out the train window, wondering if it was worth the effort to get up and make Potter hate him more. He sighed and slumped down low on the bench. His cat, Boomerang, rubbed up against him, trying comfort Draco. Draco absently mindedly pet the cat as he thought about the day 1 month ago….

It was a cold, stormy day in August when an owl swooped in and shook itself all over Draco's green robes. Draco glared at the owl and grabbed the parchment it was carrying. The owl flew off, pelting Draco with wind. Draco sneered at the departing owl and opened the dripping parchment. He read and reread the parchment in disbelief. He dropped it and ran to his mother and father.

Draco sighed again and glanced at the boy on his left who was sleeping. The boy was the tall, red-haired, purple-eyed cousin of Draco with the name of Jimmy. Jimmy Black.

****

Disclaimer- I do not own Draco, his green robes, the month of August, his mother and father, the owl, the parchment, the train… *cough*

© Auntie Jenna, Jimmy Black and Boomerang are copyright 2000

Please R/R.


	2. 2, 3 and 4

Invisible Ink  
  
CHAPTER 2: Train ride  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wake up, Jimmy, Jiimmmyy. WAKE UP JAMES!" Draco finally yelled. "Huh? What? DON'T CALL ME JAMES!!!!!!! IT'S JIMMY!!!" screeched the now-awake Jame- *cough* Jimmy Black-Malfoy. "Whatever. Boomerang here says that we are almost to Hogwarts." "Yeah right. Your cat can't tal-" "ATTENTION STUDENTS! WE ARE NEARING HOGWARTS. PLEASE PUT ON YOUR ROBES." the speaker blared. Jimmy stared at Draco, and then Boomerang. He shook his head. "Ookaaayyyy...." "Come on, we must go patrol the train." Draco commanded, grinning. "Okay! Let's start at the back!"  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
CHAPTER 3: In Which they arrive  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Well that was fun!" yelled the ever energetic Kayle Bell, who was tied on the back of the bus at her own request. "Whoo-oo!!" Katie Bell, hearing her sister, ran to the back. "Kayle Leana Bell! You get down from there this instant!" "Fine, fine." Kayle said, untying the ropes and climbing in the train just as it screeched to a stop. Kayle, Katie, Jimmy, Draco and everyone else got off of the train. Katie rushed over to the carridges and hopped in one, watching her sister, a tall, red-headed boy and an even taller blonde haired boy meet Prof. McGonagal and walk into Hogwarts. He must be the other transfer student thought Katie. She hardly noticed the twins and Angelina climb into the carridge.  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
CHAPTER 4: The Sorting and Something Else  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dumbledore walked up to the podium and clapped his hands. The noise subsided and Dumbledore spoke. "This year, as I'm sure some of you know, We have 3 transfer students. They will be sorted first and then the first years. So, without further adieu, Here's Professer McGonnagal."   
  
Prof. McGonnagal started to read off the first name. "Bell, Kayle" Kayle hopped over to the Sorting Hat which had just finished it's song and plopped it on her head. After about 3 minutes the hat called out her house. "SLYTHERIN!"  
Kayle took the Sorting Hat off, ran over to the Slytherin table and sat down.   
  
Katie was shocked, but only in the back of her mind. She was staring at the blonde haired boy. He caught her eyes and smiled at her. She felt like she was floating.   
  
Fred shook his friend again and saw she was staring at something. He looked where she was looking and saw a tall, blonde haired boy. He felt anger rising as well as jealousy. He turned away from them and listened to the next call.  
  
"Black-Malfoy, James!" The room got reaalll quiet at that. Jimmy steamed and yelled, "IT'S JIMMY!!" Everybody stared at him as he walked over to the Sorting Hat.  
  
Harry Potter was doing the math. Once Siruis got his name cleared and adopted Harry that would mean Harry would be related to the Malfoys which meaned- Harry turned to his right and whispered to Ron. "Ron, once Siruis adopts me I'll be related to Draco Malfoy!" "I know" whispered Ron, having also figured it out.  
  
Jimmy jammed the Hat on his head and waited for about 5 minutes before the cried out "SLYTHERIN!" He took off the Hat and struted proudly over to the table, sitting right next to Kayle.  
  
Katie stared at the blonde boy and suddenly sat up, relazing that it was the blonde boy's turn. She listened for the name. "MacNair, Thomas." The blonde boy smiled at her and walked up to Hat. He put it on and it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" almost instantly. Katie grinned and suddenly realized that there was an empty seat on her left. Thomas walked over and sat in that same seat. Katie felt her heart melting.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soooo??? How do you like it????   
  
Disclaimer: Ahem. The following things belong to the holy JK Rowlings, who you shall worship 4ever or someone else- Draco, the train, Dumbledore, Katie Bell, Prof. McGonnagal, Harry Potter, Fred, Ron, Siruis, the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin, Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat, the names Black, Bell, MacNair, Malfoy and James (Hi Daddy!), Draco's robes (again), the carridge, the speaker and the back of the train.  
  
HELP!!  
If you like the Civil War (American) and would like to read a short story 'bout it please mail me at Tobias9FangorKL@aol.com.  
  
Leevee Milky-Way  



	3. 5

Invisible Ink  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Chapter 5: A Bad Sammy and a Bad Surprise  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
The sorting of the first years was around the L's when there was a huge crash made   
everyone look up. "Oops! Sorry 'bout that!" said a tallish, reddish-blondish-brownish   
haired, blue-gray-green eyed girl on a weird-looking broom. She whipped out a wand   
and muttered something. The window pieces flew together and it was a whole window   
again. "I'm also sorry I'm late. I'm the 4th transfer student, Tanya MacArthur."   
All eyes flew to Thomas.   
  
"Okay, come on up." Said McGonnagal. Tanya walked up and put on the hat. "Gryffi-   
Rave- SLYTHERIN!" "Finally! She yelped. She walked over to the Slytherin Table.   
  
Draco scooted over, leaving a chair in between him and Jimmy. She instantly sat down  
in it. "Hey Jim! Like my new broom? It's a FireFlash 3000, from the States!" said the  
ever-energetic Tanya said. "Wow! It's so cool!" he replied. Suddenly a giant black   
and gold dog with a curly tail burst in. A few people screamed. "Sammy! I told you to   
wait outside!" scolded Tanya, shaking her finger at him. Everyone turned to stare at   
Tanya. A second later the doors burst open.   
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore! You-Know-Who has taken over London!"  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
  



End file.
